Slept So Long
by daywalker-risen
Summary: One vampire, one chance. It is his time and he shall be known. He shall walk amongst the humans. But will one mortal girl interfer? And what will his fellow vampires think? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello all! Finally a story I will actually finish. I know when you read it it'll sound a lot like Queen of the Damned (movie). I kno, I kno, I took some songs from it. So sue me! Really, don't though. I'm not really going to stick to close to the movie or book though. Why? Well, 1. I just liked the songs. 2. I also only liked the idea of a vampire trying to be known. I was going to follow the movie at first, but deceided not to. I hope u like it and plz R&R...PLZ!

P.S. swry if there's spelling errors. u can come after me with pitchforks later.

Slept So Long

Prologue

Every hundred years a creature is set free. It goes unnoticed. Feeding in the shadows, hiding in the darkness. Its victim's death blamed on accidents. For this creature is one to have thought to only exist in books and movies. Its white skin and fierce eyes forever promoting images of horror and ironically, beauty. They keep to themselves, now free from their hibernation. They associate with others of their kind. Becoming familiar with the world around them. Sometimes they even added to their numbers. Yet every now and then there is one bent on discovery. One who no longer wants to hide in shadow, who longs to be known to the world. Vampires of old often fear the time when one such as this will awake. The elders do all they can to prevent this disaster. But when one has enough drive and ambition, it cannot likely be stopped. Their quest to be known can lead to the ruin of the vampire race. But if this rebel were to become caught up in human affairs, they could become even more deadly to the vampire's secrete existence.

I

_To be different is to be feared. They think if you are born, thinking a different way, that you are a curse. A problem only needing to be solved. Your opinions are destroyed and you become a mindless drone. After you have been taught, instructed in their ways, you sleep. Sleeping until it is your time to wake. To join the others in the secrete dwelling of this Earth. But as you sleep, you dream. But vampires do not dream like mortals. It is we who invade their dreams. Creeping in and torturing their thoughts. Nightmares run wild in our presence, for mortals are weak minded and give into the terror. Thrashing about until they awake and are free from our grasps. I took joy in these nightly activities. Knowing one day my time would come and I would walk among them. Yes, among them. I am the feared one, the different one. We are stronger, smarter than these mortals are. So, why must we fear them? They are a fascinating breed. Their simple minds easy to manipulate. But if they were to use them, the intelligence may even match ours. But in one of my nightly mind wanderings, I happened upon a girl's mind. Yet I did not aim to frighten her. Her mind was deliciously sharp and clever. This triggered a thought, and so I began to explore…_

Raiyne knew she was asleep. How else could you explain the misty, endless world. Surrounded by white, with smoky clouds covering the bare floor. Looking down, she found her clothes she slept in gone. A lightweight, satin sleeping gown had replaced them. She ran her hands up her side, feeling the soothing cold of the fabric. Thin straps allowed it to hang off her shoulders. The flowing fabric hugged her firm, yet supple breasts. Going down from there, it hung away from her body. It glided over slim hips and stopped mid-thigh. She wasn't sure why she'd be outfitted in this. It was far too risky for her.

Raiyne's jet-black hair rained down her back, stopping just at her tailbone. Her eyes were a liquid black, shinning at times and looking like an endless inky sky at others. Long lashes framed the almond shaped ink pools. Her lips were full and pouty. If it had been daytime or any other nightly activity other than sleeping, her facial features would be even more intoxicating with the help of plentiful amounts of make-up.

She walked through the emptiness, searching for something; anything. She was one to believe that there was some truth to dreams. That one had them for a reason. They could bring up events in the future or hint to an event that had happened in the past and might happen again. Her feet made no sound on the bare floor as she plodded along. From the mists the sound of drums and a haunting, eerie guitar reached her ears. She could feel them twitch as she spun around. No one stood behind her. The music had moved, changing direction. It's eerie notes now played behind her. The pitch grew in volume; higher and louder. Raiyne's heart pounded in her chest. It may have been terrifying, but it was exciting. She turned to face the direction of the haunting tune. As she walked foreword, hands tense at her sides, the volume became softer. Raiyne stopped and stood staring confused into the misty emptiness. Suddenly there was a loud booming sound. It was the echoing sound of a drum set. The music picked up again. Raiyne was caught off guard and fell back. Propping herself up with her hands, she sat up in a reclining position. About a foot in front of her, the mist began to swirl and rise. It rose, climbing higher above her.

The faint outline of a person could be seen among the mist. As it loomed towards her, the mist parted. Separating to give Raiyne her first look at…him.

D'Artagnan fixed his eyes upon the girl. His eyes were of a dark, steel blue. Only when he fed did they lighten to a pale, almost clear blue. Dark lashes framed them, providing him with the ability of an intoxicating stare. On his full lips was a sly, teasing smile. Sharp, pointed white fangs were revealed, glistening in what little light there was. Dirty blonde, almost brown, hair was shaggy. Finger combed and wavy, its length went down to his ears on the sides and just to the base of his neck in the back. He saw the girl scoot back.

Broad shoulders and slim, defined arms were covered by his shirt. When he took a step towards her, his button-up, black shirt fluttered open for an instant. His skin was pale like ivory due to the lifetime of darkness. A toned chest and hard, chiseled abdomen was revealed to Raiyne. His body was smooth, not cluttered with the presence of hair. Long, slimly muscular legs were clad in leather pants. He wore leather boots. They're make was not that of a clunky motorcycle style, but small and simple.

D'Artagnan's eyes traveled the length of Raiyne's body. She was breath taking, he must admit. Reaching out his hand, he offered to help her up. Cautiously she slid her slim hand into his. She leaned into him as she slowly stood. Her eyes darted about as the music now returned to a steady pace. When she turned her gaze fixing now upon him. He looked as if to say something to her. But she was more shocked at what did come out. He began to sing. And not in that scratchy voice cracking way or pop singer voice. His was powerful, eerie and beautiful.

"I'm over it. You see I'm falling in a vast abyss." D'Artagnan walked towards her as he sang. The way he carried himself was dominating, but inviting. Raiyne stepped back and turned. As she hurried away from him, D'Artagnan spread his arms out as the mist engulfed him. After she walked a couple of yards, she stopped. Her lips parted as she drew in a few shaky breaths. The mist had begun to pile up around her. No matter which way she turned, Raiyne could not see. "Clouded by memories of the past, at last…I see…" D'Artagnan's voice could be heard but he was nowhere to be seen. The haunting lyrics chilled Raiyne. But she stayed calm and began to venture through the mist. Her vision was impaired by the thickness. It was now limited to seeing only about a foot in front of her.

Every now and then, Raiyne caught the movement of a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. "I hear it fading. I can't speak it, or else you will dig my grave. You feel them finding, always whining." The music began to build. Suddenly a wall was in front of her. "Take my hand…" Raiyne stretched her hand out, reaching to touch it. Instead, D'Artagnan's hand reached out from Raiyne's right side. Wrapping his fingers around her small wrist, he jerked her around. "…now be alive!" The drums crashed and Raiyne shut her eyes tightly as she spun around. D'Artagnan pushed her up against the wall. The arm he held was pinned above her head. She expected his expression to be filled with anger. Yet when she locked her eyes onto his she was surprised. They were intense, but he had a cocky smirk on his face.

D'Artagnan stepped in closer, his body pressed against hers. "You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one." Raiyne knew she should have been scared, yet fear was not present. Looking downward she saw his other hand move towards her free one. His long fingers caressed her wrist and palm as he brought her hand up. Watching, Raiyne's eyes were full of curiosity. When she stole a glance at D'Artagnan he was smiling still. Her heart did one of those funny flip things. She tried to ignore it as he stopped pulling her hand up. It was almost parallel to her shoulder, bent at the elbow. D'Artagnan looked at her and locked his steel blue eyes onto her black ones. "We walk amongst you; feeding…" Just as she was becoming relaxed, losing herself in his eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. Her eyes shut tightly in pain as she let out a small gasp. Trying to bunch her fist, she realized she couldn't. Liquid eyes flew open and she looked over.

The numbness in Raiyne's fingers was revealed. D'Artagnan had punctured her wrist with his thumbnail. Her wrist! Raiyne began to struggle as she watched the crimson liquid flow. Like a small river it ran off her wrist and dripped onto the bare floor. As she pulled and tugged, trying to free her arm, she felt herself growing faint. D'Artagnan chuckled at her effort. He brought the wounded hand up towards his face. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, Raiyne saw a change. The once dark blue eyes were now pale; an icy, almost clear blue. She felt herself relax as she stared into their emptiness. As she let her hand go limp, D'Artagnan brought it now to his mouth. Putting his lips over the wound, he gently ran his tongue over the open flesh. Brought out of her hypnotized like trance by the sudden sensation, Raiyne gasped. Her wrist tingled and the feel of his tongue caressing it made her shiver.

When D'Artagnan removed his mouth from the wound, his eyes darkened to their original state. The wound was no longer there. In its place was a faint, yet visible red dot. Raiyne tilted her head up to look at him. She had hoped to be released. Surely he had obtained what he wanted. Though Raiyne did have a tendency to think and speak all too soon. Instead D'Artagnan now forcefully pinned the other hand above her head. "…raping. Must we hide from everyone?" Before she even had time to react, D'Artagnan had stepped back and pulled her with him. As he continued to walk backwards, he held onto her right hand lightly. Raiyne followed in an almost trance like way. "I'm over it. Why can't we be together?" He stopped moving. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he pushed her hips into his. Before Raiyne could enjoy his touch, she was spun around and D'Artagnan disappeared. "Endlessly. Sleeping so long, taking of the masks."

D'Artagnan was now behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. Raiyne brought her hands up and lightly grabbed his wrists. Smiling, revealing white fangs, D'Artagnan began to remove his hands. Allowing now for her to see freely. "At last, I see…" When she could see again, Raiyne turned around. She watched D'Artagnan curiously, awaiting his next move. He began to circle her. A predator, inspecting its prey. "My fear is fading, I can't speak it. Or else you will dig my grave." Turning so as not to have her back to him, Raiyne was in the defense mode. The satin fabric swayed around her thighs as she moved. A look of amusement played about on D'Artagnan's face. Seeing this small girl trying to keep control of herself was quite comical.

She wanted him, there was no hiding it. He had her now, and wouldn't let go. "You fear them finding, always whining. "He walked towards her now. Commanding to be feared and worshiped. "Take my hand, NOW BE ALIVE!" The mist exploded into a thick cloud in front of her. He had been nearly a foot in front of her. Temporally blinded and coughing, Raiyne scanned the area when her vision returned. She was alone or so she thought. A scream escaped her when the silence was broken by a thundering drumbeat. "You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one." Ghostly figures began to appear around her. They caught her around the waist and spun her. They blocked her path if she tried to run. D'Artagnan stood above them all, on a pillar of mist and shadow. An invisible wind blew softly through his hair and his shirt fluttered about.

"We walk amongst you; feeding…raping." As the creatures grabbed her arms, their nails scratched her frail skin. Hungry mouths sucked what little residue of blood there was, from their attacks, off their fingers and nails. Hands groped all over her body. Still she fought, as she was passed from one haunting figure to the next. "Must we hide from everyone…"

D'Artagnan watched the antics with mixed emotions. Usually he loved to see mortals in pain. But as her blood coursed through him, he became worried. He felt drawn to her in a way that he'd never been before. As he watched her battle these demons, he was concerned for her well being. Though this was only a dream, the sight of her in pain tore at his cold heart. D'Artagnan stepped off his pillar. Landing softly on the ground, he rid Raiyne of the vampires with a wave of his hand. The frightened girl stood, scratches covering her arms and chest. Standing in front of her, D'Artagnan placed his hands on her exposed chest area. Lightly he ran his hand over those scratches, moving outwards towards her arms. Doing the same to them, the scratches healed and disappeared. Her chest and arms were completely free of any evidence of her past attacks.

Raiyne looked now at him, an unsure expression of her face. First he has her attacked and now heals her. What did he want from her? He held his hand out, intending for her to take it again. But this time Raiyne was hesitant. She took the time to notice the music had slowed to a steady rhythmic beat. It didn't take her long to recognize this as the bridge of the song. When she looked back at D'Artagnan, something in his eyes told her not to be afraid. Losing all the fear she still had, Raiyne took his hand.

When D'Artagnan felt her hand slip into his, he pulled her too him and stepped back. Instead of stopping though, he began to dance in circles; ballroom style. His free hand found her waist and he held onto the other still. Raiyne placed her free hand onto his shoulder. Looking up she saw him smiling at her. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach. Her feet felt weightless, as he twirled her around in the misty land. Where his fingers were placed on her back, they left a tingling sensation on her skin. Raiyne felt him push her closer and she gave in. Her lower body pressed firmly into his.

Raiyne was too caught up in the moment to notice the bed appearing behind her. She didn't even notice D'Artagnan directing their dancing in that direction. She felt herself come to a stop, when the back of her calves touched the bed. The sudden obstacle in her path, brought Raiyne back into a more conscience state. Since she could go no further, Raiyne expected D'Artagnan to cease their dance. Instead, D'Artagnan removed his hand from her back. He placed it gently on her hip and pushed her back.

Staring up at him with hesitant eyes, Raiyne slowly lowered herself onto the bed. Releasing her right hand from his grasp, she pushed herself further back. Her ankles were just barely at the bed's edge. D'Artagnan leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of her hips. The drums crashed, signaling the ending of the bridge. "You see I cannot be forsaken," As he crawled up towards her, the bed was sinking slightly at the combined weight. He now was parallel to her, cold eyes staring into endless ones. "because I'm not the only one." Looking down, D'Artagnan ran the fingers of his right hand up her thigh. His nails scratching very gently on her sensitive skin. Raiyne's eyes widened at the touch. She gasped and D'Artagnan pulled his hand way, which was now right at the edge of her satin gown; which clung to her thigh.

"We walk amongst you;" D'Artagnan shifted his weight and was now lying most to her side. His right leg was intertwined with her left. Still he sat slightly up. Placing one hand on her right side, he had himself propped up by placing the other on the bed, right next to her body on her left side. "...feeding, raping." Leaning in closer, Raiyne could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She arched her back at the touch of his fingers on her side. The satin fabric felt electrified beneath his fingers. The sensation it created was intense and unique. "Must we hide from everyone..." His breath sent shivers down her spine. But then, as if she wasn't surprised enough at his actions already, he went even further.

D'Artagnan began to lean in closer to the hollow of her throat; where her neck met her shoulder. The muscles in her neck became tense. By now the music had become softer and was dying out. "...everyone..." His lips brushed over her silken skin as he sang. Raiyne felt herself relaxing. His fangs scratched the surface skin slightly. "...everyone." Just as she felt his lips press against her neck, everything started becoming fuzzy. She blinked her eyes tightly, trying to clear it. Raiyne's eyes darted about wildly when she noticed it becoming worse. D'Artagnan sat up and Raiyne saw sadness in his beautiful eyes. For the first time of the whole experience, Raiyne choked out her first words just as she blacked out.

"N...no...w...w-wait..."


	2. Chapter 2

II

Raiyne rolled around in her bed. The blue, silk sheets tangled around her legs as she twisted and turned. Beside her bed, the alarm clock continued its mechanical beeping.

"No...w-wait...no!" Raiyne's eyes flew open and she propped herself up. She searched the room but there was no use, she was back home. No longer was she waltzing about and rolling around with a vampyric hottie. Reality can really be a bitch sometimes. Running a hand through her silken hair, she surveyed her room. Moving out and living on your own sure did allow for a lot of independence. Her bed was a queen sized canopy bed. The comforter a blue silk, feather stuffed overpriced treasure of hers. Actually the whole silk set was overpriced. Her canopy was black lace and could be pulled back and tied around each of the four posts. She had a cherry wood amour and desk that sat in opposite corners. The trunk at the front of her bed was black, with gold locks. The blood red curtains hid the blazing sunlight. Usually New York was rainy and dreary, but then again, today really wasn't starting out well.

Raiyne wore a light, white cotton tank. Its loose fitting design helped to fight off whatever heat there may be in the middle of the night. The cotton pants she wore were black and drawstring. They were tied on loosely, surprising was the fact that they stayed on. With the dream still playing in her mind, Raiyne flopped backwards onto her pillow with a groan. "I need to get laid."

Raiyne rushed around her in apartment, searching every nook and cranny. She had only a few minutes before Tara would be here. The whole apartment has already been turned upside down and her shoes were no where to be found. Reaching out to grab a couch pillow, Raiyne froze. The dream she had last night, had faintly been playing in her head all day. But it was only a dream, nothing more...right? Taking a few shaky breaths, Raiyne kept reassuring herself, as she stared at the faint red dot on her wrist. While that held her attention, Raiyne didn't hear her front door open.

Tara opened the door slowly. Peeking her head in, she scanned the apartment for Raiyne. Blonde hair fell in silky waves to her shoulders. Its cut and style framed her face perfectly. Her almond shaped eyes tilted up at the corners, giving her an exotic look. Thick lashes and outlined eyes made their blue color stand out. her mouth was small and round, blood red in color. Noticing Raiyne standing at her couch, Tara stepped in the door and made her way towards her.

Tara wore a white, spaghetti strapped tank top. Printed on the shirt was a black rose, with blood running off the petals. A long sleeved, fish net shirt overlapped the tank. Hanging from her neck was a silver pentacle. Her long nails were painted a blood red, like her lips. A simple pair of light blue jeans, clung to long legs. Small black boots gave an extra inch or two to her short height. Standing beside Raiyne, she stared at her with a questioning look.

"Raiyne?" Tara called softly to her. Reaching out, she gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing? We have to be at the theater in five minutes." Raiyne blinked her eyes and looked over at Tara.

"Oh, Tara." She raised a brow quizzically at her. "when did you get here?"

"Just now." Glancing down, Tara saw the small blemish on her wrist. Snatching Raiyne's wrist, Tara brought it closer to her face. She looked at it closely, then ran a finger over it. Raiyne flinched, surprised at its tenderness. Looking back up at her friend, Tara questioned the small mark. "Spider get you last night. Perhaps a bed bug." Smiling in a teasing manner, she released the hand.

"Yeah..." Raiyne rubbed her wrist and looked deep in thought. "...a bed bug." Reaching down, she grabbed the shoes that had been under the pillow.

"You're not going dressed like that are you?" Tara commented. Raiyne quickly looked down at her attire.

Her top was a black tank, modeled as a corset. A dark purple, vertical piece was on the front. The whole front beneath her chest was laced up. It smoothed her stomach and gave her probably more curves than she needed. A short, mid-thigh skirt hung off her waist. It flared out, made in a panel like pattern. Instead of nylons, she wore fishnets. The shoes she held were knee high, buckles up the sides, heeled boots.

"What?" Raiyne turned around once, then looked behind at herself. "I don't look that bad." she retorted. Tara only laughed. Using a mirror hanging on the wall, she checked over her make-up. The liquid eyes were outlined in an onyx black color. Smokey eyelids added an intoxicating touch to her face. Lips were painted a deep red, with a hint of black, color. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, long bangs hanging on either side of her face with a slight curl to them.

"No, not at all." Tara ran her fingers through her hair, as she looked into the mirror also. "I'm actually surprised you've lasted this long, without popping your Pringles and having some fun." Raiyne's jaw dropped and she turned on Tara. Tara just smiled devilishly.

"You whore!" Raiyne snapped and sat on the couch, pulling her boots on.

"What? It's a delicious experience." Tara licked her lips as Raiyne made a mock disgusted face. When she had finished buckling her boots up. Raiyne stood and attempted to pull her skirt down. Tara headed for the door, Raiyne close on her heels. Retrieving her black, messenger bag off its hook by the front door, Raiyne dropped her apartment keys in it. "You can pull that skirt down all you want hun. It ain't covering that big butt of yours any better." Raiyne growled and shoved a laughing Tara out her front door. Locking the door, she firmly shut it after her.

Leaves rustled around in the darkness. The gentle wind moving them to its will. White marble of the silent tomb glistened in the light of the full moon. Silent was the graveyard tonight. No hooligans and punks running amuck. It seemed as if everyone was aware that this night was special. That if one was to be present among the graves tonight, they would quickly be joining the silent dead. The solid, marble door was slightly ajar on the eerie tomb. Inside, placed accessibly in the middle, was a large stone coffin. The black marble was smooth and reflective. As it neared eleven o'clock, the wind howled and rats scattered into dark corners. With an echoing creak, the lid to the coffin began to slide to the side.

Pale hands with long, sharp nails were the first to appear. One pushing the lid off, the other holding onto the side edge. Slowly, as the lid crashed to the ground, D'Artagnan stood. His hair, still wavy and shining, fell neatly into place. The black, silk shirt was button up, only allowing a slight glimpse at his slim, defined chest. Stepping over the coffin's edge, he still wore the gripping leather pants. The boots making an echoing sound, when they touched the floor. He now also wore a calf-length, leather trench coat. Leaving it open, it flowed out behind him like a cape, as he left the tomb. It had been his grave for the last one hundred years. Now he was alive...and hungry.

Stepping outside, D'Artagnan turned his face upwards, closing his eyes against the cool night air. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times, the muscles rippling as he stretched. Standing there a moment, he surveyed the graveyard. A predatory gleam was in his shadowed eyes. Closing his eyes, he listened. The fading wind carried the sounds of nearby abandoned warehouses to him. When the voices reached his sensitive ears, he smiled and opened his eyes. As the full moon lit the way, D'Artagnan ventured from the graveyard and into his new domain.

D'Artagnan was alive again. The sounds and sights of the abandon buildings welcoming to him. He was on the prowl. One hundred years of sleep had put an enormous hole in him, waiting to be filled. The hunger inside, given to him, makes him who he is. Always it is calling, for the blood of man. Standing in the shadows up ahead was that man. It was evident that he was trying to avoid being seen. to most people, he would be invisible. But in D'Artagnan's keen eyes, he was already dead.

Moving slowly towards him, D'Artagnan was careful not to make it known to the man that he knew of his presence.

"Humans..." D'Artagnan chuckled at their stupidity. When he came nearer, the man stepped out from the shadows. Making his way towards D'Artagnan, he brought a knife from his pocket. D'Artagnan's eyes darted to the gleaming blade. As the man stepped into him, he raised the knife. Aiming to come in at an angle, the knife came down towards D'Artagnan's neck. In one swift motion and without the man noticing, D'Artagnan had him by the wrist of the hand that held the blade. Gripping it tightly, the sickening popping sound of breaking bones and bursting veins was heard. The man let the knife drip. Snaking one hand up D'Artagnan grabbed the man by the throat. He pushed him up against the nearest wall. The man struggled and tried once more to get the upper hand. But all his efforts were useless.

D'Artagnan held fast to the man's throat. The muscles in his arm and shoulder were tight. The strength he used though, was beginning to take effect. Finally the struggling began to cease. Unconscienceness had begun to take place. When D'Artagnan felt the man's arms drop. He leaned in hungrily towards the pulsing neck vein. Opening his mouth wide, he punctured the man's throat with his fangs. The warm liquid flowed from the wound and into his mouth. D'Artagnan drank deep and to the point of death for the man. Pulling away, D'Artagnan let the man fall to the ground.

Lifting his head to the sky, he breathed deep the cool air of the night. Not a drop of blood had been left on his pale face. He looked down at the man, his piercing eyes darkening to their original color. Walking down the street, he came to the edges of the city. Blue eyes stared up in awe at the tall buildings. It was then, when a familiar sound of sophisticated entertainment, drew him towards the nearby theater.

The theater was quite as the audience became hooked on the last scene. Raiyne and Tara had obtained seats in the balcony. What they had been watching was a recent play created and directed by a college student. Surprisingly it was entertaining and not childish. It had been about a vampire of old, who had come to find a bride. The idea was slightly original, but that didn't matter. Raiyne knew it was going to end up on Broadway. Tara had seemed to be quite into it. But for the sake of her friend, Raiyne pretended to be interested. In reality her mind was somewhere else. Where to be exact? Wandering around in an endless world of mist and smoke, not alone…but with a vampire. Least, from what she's read in books and seen it movies, it was a vampire. This whole day, she'd had that vampire on her mind. The dream would not cease and desist. Normally she wouldn't care about a dream this much. Looking down, she inspected the mark on her wrist again. Sense it had not gone away, she'd been worried. Course, like Tara said it could be some kind of bug bite. In the dream though, it had all been so real, and this seemed to prove it.

Before Raiyne knew it, the audience had exploded into applause. She stood, not wanting to look out of place, and clapped. _"It wasn't all that great." _She thought bitterly. As soon as the people began filing out, Raiyne found herself being dragged down to the ground floor. _"Well, I suppose Tara will have a good night tonight." _It was obvious that Tara was making a beeline for the director. "Tara, just what exactly are you trying to do."

"I'm going to get my kicks in," Tara replied, shoving her way past a person. "…while I'm still young enough to get them. I'm surprised you aren't as enthusiastic. You sure are dressed to impress to night." She cast a look over her shoulder. "Though you'll probably be more impressive undressed." Raiyne glared and stopped, swinging her bag at Tara.

"Slut." Tara only beamed with pride. "As much as I'd love to stay and romp around with the two of you, I have to open tomorrow." Raiyne and Tara owned a magic shop together. The number of Wicca practices in New York was unbelievable. The business was good and they enjoyed what they did. They had spell books, ingredients, potions, charms, whatever you need to perform your rituals and spells. There was a disappointed look on Tara's face when she turned around. "Sorry hun, but I've gotta get some sleep." Now Raiyne felt bad about leaving her. But she did not want to hang around. The whole day had been kind of stressful for her. All she needed now was a good night's sleep. After a quick hug, Raiyne weaved her way through the crowd and headed for the door. Stepping into the street, the cold air nipped at her bare shoulders and legs. The streets were far too crowded and Raiyne's hopes of getting home soon were crushed.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, her bag on her shoulder, Raiyne headed down the street. The soft thud of her boots blended in with the other city noises. As Raiyne passed by the mouth of an ally, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her scream was reduced to a muffled "Omph!", as a strong hand covered her mouth. Dragged into the ally and roughly shoved up against the wall, the hand left her mouth. "What the fuck." Her eyes darted to her…attackers? "Who the hell are you?" She tried stepping forward but was shoved back up against the wall. Two of the three men were on either side of her. Each one pinned an arm up against the brick wall. The third stepped in closer.

"Why, we're only here to keep a young, helpless thing like you in check. You sure seem like your quite a ways from your corner." His greasy black hair hung down past his shoulders. Beady brown eyes stared at her, lust filled as he took in her body. A loose shirt hung off his narrow shoulders, a jean jacket only making him look smaller. His pants were full of holes and tucked untidily into worker boots. Raiyne eyes flashed as he hinted to her being a whore.

"In your dreams…" She spat. A lonely hand rested on her stomach. The two henchmen beside her chuckled.

"Real men don't dream, sweetheart." His breath was rank. Raiyne turned away from him, nose scrunched up.

"They don't bath much either." She was rewarded with a forceful backhand. He roughly began to force his hands up her shirt. Raiyne struggled at the sudden violation. The two buddies of the man had released her. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. "Get off! Stop!" With a swift knee to the groin, the man went down and Raiyne ran. In the wrong direction might I add. At the end of the alley there was a chain link fence. Trying to scale it in her boots would be impossible. "I'm not helpless, I'm not helpless…" Raiyne repeated over and over as she tried inevitably to scale it. Looking behind her she saw the three men advancing on her. Two of them each held a knife. Her eyes widened to the size of softballs. "I am helpless…I'm gonna DIE!" She shut her eyes tightly and screamed. Screamed like a horror movie bimbo, surely someone would hear. I mean, shouldn't glass windows be breaking? Raiyne stopped when she heard a blood chilling yell.

Opening her eyes she turned, her back to the fence, and looked into the alley. She could see a shadowed figure, hunched over bodies of the two henchman. The almost rapist, was backed against a wall. The figure advanced on him, hands tense at its sides. With a lightning fast reflexes, it had the man by the throat. It raised him above the ground, and with one quick move, snapped his neck. The man fell to the ground lifeless. Raiyne was paralyzed. She stared as she saw the figure turn on her. It walked towards her and Raiyne made herself flat against the fence. When it entered the stream of light, coming from a nearby window, she gasped. It was…was…him. The vampire from her dreams smiled at her, and Raiyne felt her knees get weak.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, smiling softly at her. Raiyne's tongue felt like dead weight in her mouth. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "How rude of me, not introducing myself to you." Stepping closer to him her took her left hand and turned it over, exposing the faint red mark. "I'm…" He leaned down and lightly kissed her wrist, instead of the back of her hand. "…D'Artagnan." When Raiyne felt his lips on her wrist, images from her dream started flying about in her head. An instant rage over took her and she glared at him. Pulling her hand away, she made a fist with her right hand and made to give him a right hook. But before she even got close to him, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pinned her against him. His arm across her chest, still holding her wrist.

"Let go. Now." Raiyne tried to sound convincing, but there was a slight pleasure in being close to him. D'Artagnan laughed.

"Or what? You'll hit me." Raiyne clenched her jaw, knowing she'd lost. He was right. What was she going to do? Beat up a vampire. Yeah, right. Though it was an inspiring though, she really was helpless. "You haven't told me your name. Not even said thank you after I saved your mortal ass." Raiyne struggled and was surprised when she was released. She turned on him to find him standing there, a cool demeanor about him.

"Raiyne," She said quietly, looking for a way around him. But she caught herself staring at him mostly. The smart aleck smile on his face only made him look that much better. _"Oh goddess, I'm falling for a…vampire. I must be losing it."_ That's when Raiyne noticed she wasn't the only one staring. D'Artagnan was smiling now, his eyes moving up and down. Raiyne growled, but a chilling breeze ripped through the alley. She found herself shivering and her house was more than ten blocks away. D'Artagnan seemed to find this quite entertaining. He walked up to her, stripping off his leather trench.

"Come on, dying from stupidity would be quite embarrassing for a mortal like you." He commented, holding his coat open behind her. Raiyne snaked her arms into the sleeves.

"Stupidity! What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped, irritated at the teasing smile of his. But her insides flopped about and she looked away.  
"Well, who leaves their house dressed like that." He observed. "Especially if they are going to be out in the middle of the night." Raiyne wrapped the coat around here, she turned to look at him. She was met with a piercing gaze. She melted for a moment, then regained her composure. "Shall we go madam." Staring at him opened mouthed, trying to find the right words, Raiyne glared.  
"You know, I'm beginning not to like you." She turned around fast and headed for the alley mouth.

"Funny," D'Artagnan called, following her. "because I'm beginning to love you." Raiyne didn't have to look back, to know he had a smartass smile on his face. But as she walked down the street, she felt her face burning. Why her? Did she really look that attracting tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

III

The theater was quite as the audience became hooked on the last scene. Raiyne and Tara had obtained seats in the balcony. What they had been watching was a recent play created and directed by a college student. Surprisingly it was entertaining and not childish. It had been about a vampire of old, who had come to find a bride. The idea was slightly original, but that didn't matter. Raiyne knew it was going to end up on Broadway. Tara had seemed to be quite into it. But for the sake of her friend, Raiyne pretended to be interested. In reality her mind was somewhere else. Where to be exact? Wandering around in an endless world of mist and smoke, not alone…but with a vampire. Least, from what she's read in books and seen it movies, it was a vampire. This whole day, she'd had that vampire on her mind. The dream would not cease and desist. Normally she wouldn't care about a dream this much. Looking down, she inspected the mark on her wrist again. Sense it had not gone away, she'd been worried. Course, like Tara said it could be some kind of bug bite. In the dream though, it had all been so real, and this seemed to prove it.

Before Raiyne knew it, the audience had exploded into applause. She stood, not wanting to look out of place, and clapped. _"It wasn't all that great." _She thought bitterly. As soon as the people began filing out, Raiyne found herself being dragged down to the ground floor. _"Well, I suppose Tara will have a good night tonight." _It was obvious that Tara was making a beeline for the director. "Tara, just what exactly are you trying to do."

"I'm going to get my kicks in," Tara replied, shoving her way past a person. "…while I'm still young enough to get them. I'm surprised you aren't as enthusiastic. You sure are dressed to impress to night." She cast a look over her shoulder. "Though you'll probably be more impressive undressed." Raiyne glared and stopped, swinging her bag at Tara.

"Slut." Tara only beamed with pride. "As much as I'd love to stay and romp around with the two of you, I have to open tomorrow." Raiyne and Tara owned a magic shop together. The number of Wicca practices in New York was unbelievable. The business was good and they enjoyed what they did. They had spell books, ingredients, potions, charms, whatever you need to perform your rituals and spells. There was a disappointed look on Tara's face when she turned around. "Sorry hun, but I've gotta get some sleep." Now Raiyne felt bad about leaving her. But she did not want to hang around. The whole day had been kind of stressful for her. All she needed now was a good night's sleep. After a quick hug, Raiyne weaved her way through the crowd and headed for the door. Stepping into the street, the cold air nipped at her bare shoulders and legs. The streets were far too crowded and Raiyne's hopes of getting home soon were crushed.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, her bag on her shoulder, Raiyne headed down the street. The soft thud of her boots blended in with the other city noises. As Raiyne passed by the mouth of an ally, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her scream was reduced to a muffled "Oomph!", as a strong hand covered her mouth. Dragged into the ally and roughly shoved up against the wall, the hand left her mouth. "What the fuck." Her eyes darted to her…attackers? "Who the hell are you?" She tried stepping forward but was shoved back up against the wall. Two of the three men were on either side of her. Each one pinned an arm up against the brick wall. The third stepped in closer.

"Why, we're only here to keep a young, helpless thing like you in check. You sure seem like you're quite a ways from your corner." His greasy black hair hung down past his shoulders. Beady brown eyes stared at her, lust filled as he took in her body. A loose shirt hung off his narrow shoulders, a jean jacket only making him look smaller. His pants were full of holes and tucked untidily into worker boots. Raiyne eyes flashed as he hinted to her being a whore.

"In your dreams…" She spat. A lonely hand rested on her stomach. The two henchmen beside her chuckled.

"Real men don't dream, sweetheart." His breath was rank. Raiyne turned away from him, nose scrunched up.

"They don't bath much either." She was rewarded with a forceful backhand. He roughly began to force his hands up her shirt. Raiyne struggled at the sudden violation. The two buddies of the man had released her. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away. "Get off! Stop!" With a swift knee to the groin, the man went down and Raiyne ran. In the wrong direction might I add. At the end of the alley there was a chain link fence. Trying to scale it in her boots would be impossible. "I'm not helpless, I'm not helpless…" Raiyne repeated over and over as she tried inevitably to scale it. Looking behind her she saw the three men advancing on her. Two of them each held a knife. Her eyes widened to the size of softballs. "I am helpless…I'm gonna DIE!" She shut her eyes tightly and screamed. Screamed like a horror movie bimbo, surely someone would hear. I mean, shouldn't glass windows be breaking? Raiyne stopped when she heard a blood-chilling yell.

Opening her eyes she turned, her back to the fence, and looked into the alley. She could see a shadowed figure, hunched over bodies of the two henchman. The almost rapist, was backed against a wall. The figure advanced on him, hands tense at its sides. With a lightning fast reflexes, it had the man by the throat. It raised him above the ground, and with one quick move, snapped his neck. The man fell to the ground lifeless. Raiyne was paralyzed. She stared as she saw the figure turn on her. It walked towards her and Raiyne made herself flat against the fence. When it entered the stream of light, coming from a nearby window, she gasped. It was…was…him. The vampire from her dreams smiled at her, and Raiyne felt her knees get weak.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, smiling softly at her. Raiyne's tongue felt like dead weight in her mouth. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "How rude of me, not introducing myself to you." Stepping closer to him her took her left hand and turned it over, exposing the faint red mark. "I'm…" He leaned down and lightly kissed her wrist, instead of the back of her hand. "…D'Artagnan." When Raiyne felt his lips on her wrist, images from her dream started flying about in her head. An instant rage over took her and she glared at him. Pulling her hand away, she made a fist with her right hand and made to give him a right hook. But before she even got close to him, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pinned her against him. His arm across her chest, still holding her wrist.

"Let go. Now." Raiyne tried to sound convincing, but there was a slight pleasure in being close to him. D'Artagnan laughed.

"Or what? You'll hit me." Raiyne clenched her jaw, knowing she'd lost. He was right. What was she going to do? Beat up a vampire. Yeah, right. Though it was an inspiring though, she really was helpless. "You haven't told me your name. Not even said thank you after I saved your mortal ass." Raiyne struggled and was surprised when she was released. She turned on him to find him standing there, a cool demeanor about him.

"Raiyne," She said quietly, looking for a way around him. But she caught herself staring at him mostly. The smart aleck smile on his face only made him look that much better. _"Oh goddess, I'm falling for a…vampire. I must be losing it."_ That's when Raiyne noticed she wasn't the only one staring. D'Artagnan was smiling now, his eyes moving up and down. Raiyne growled, but a chilling breeze ripped through the alley. She found herself shivering and her house was more than ten blocks away. D'Artagnan seemed to find this quite entertaining. He walked up to her, stripping off his leather trench.

"Come on, dying from stupidity would be quite embarrassing for a mortal like you." He commented, holding his coat open behind her. Raiyne snaked her arms into the sleeves.

"Stupidity! What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped, irritated at the teasing smile of his. But her insides flopped about and she looked away. "Well, who leaves their house dressed like that?" He observed. "Especially if they are going to be out in the middle of the night." Raiyne wrapped the coat around here; she turned to look at him. She was met with a piercing gaze. She melted for a moment, and then regained her composure. "Shall we go madam?" Staring at him opened mouthed, trying to find the right words, Raiyne glared. "You know, I'm beginning not to like you." She turned around fast and headed for the alley mouth.

"Funny," D'Artagnan called, following her. "Because I'm beginning to love you." Raiyne didn't have to look back, to know he had a smartass smile on his face. But as she walked down the street, she felt her face burning. Why her? Did she really look that attractive tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

IV

"That is unacceptable!" A booming voice stated, echoing down the stone corridor. The location was a stone castle, high in the hills of England. It was beginning to fall to ruin. But for now, it was still capable of serving its purpose. Home to three of the seven elders of the vampire world, it was a meeting place when serious problems arouse. The stoned corridor, lined with portraits of old, led into a large room. A long, chair lined table sat in the center of the room. At the head of the table, on a raised platform, were seven seats. One main throne was larger than the rest. It had three seats on either side. Today, only one elder was present.

Markus sat in the large throne. His long, black hair streamed down his back. Being one of the ancients, his age was well over five thousand years. Pale eyes shown fiercely in the candle lit room. A small, thinned lipped mouth was in a snarl, exposing pointed fangs. Hands, with long fingernails, gripped the throne's armrests tightly.

Dressed in clothes from the Old World, Markus gave off a sophisticated presence. A ruffled, white shirt was tucked into leather breeches. The jacket he wore was a dark green and left unbuttoned. Soft leather boots covered his feet. Markus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "He must be stopped. This matter is one I trust you to take care of, Adrian." The young vampire in front of him bowed respectfully, before standing to answer.

Adrian's hair was a dirty blonde color. Curly and soft it was no longer than D'Artagnan's. His piercing blue eyes, were the color of a shallow pool. Lighter to compliment his hair, but still becoming that almost white color when he fed or was angered. A full, soft-lipped mouth was stretched into a frown. He was dressed much more modern than Markus. Wearing a deep red, silk shirt, open to reveal his throat and chest, clashed nicely with his pale skin. The sleeves were also unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. Leather pants clung to a tapered waist and muscular legs. Soft boots, much like those of Markus were black in color. Clasping his hands together behind his back, he stood in a respectful manner.

"I'll take care of it." Adrian answered. "D'Artagnan and I have known each other a long time. Besides, he hasn't been among the mortals long."

"Good. I do not want him to be the one we need to fear." Markus sighed, aging it seemed before Adrian's eyes. The stress of the exposure of his race, weighing heavily on him. "He's strong, luckily he doesn't know it just yet. But when he finds out…"

"Don't worry. D'Artagnan won't expose us. I won't allow it." Adrian thought for a moment. "I'll locate Lenora and Anya. They'll bring some sense back into him." Smiling evilly, Adrian bowed. Markus considered his words for a moment.

"Very well," He replied. "Find the girls, send them after him. You have my leave." Adrian was dismissed with a wave of Markus's hand. Bowing one last time, he turned on his heel and left the room. Pushing open the large wooden doors, he headed for the rooms on the upper floor. The sisters needed to be found.

Adrian could already hear the familiar voices of the twins, as he approached.Lenora and Anya had study with D'Artagnan and him. Being sisters, they were woken together. Two hundred years after Adrian and a hundred before D'Artagnan. They were sly, seductive creatures. Often causing more trouble than they fixed. But Adrian knew they could handle this. They had adored D'Artagnan and him since the day they all met. Having them see D'Artagnan with another girl, mortal at that, would turn them into the hellion's they were. Adrian cringed at the mere thought of them in a jealous state.

Knocking softly on the heavy wooden door, he heard the sound of footsteps on stone. Someone was approaching and within seconds the door was pulled open. Standing at six-foot something, Adrian stared down at the five-foot-three Anya.

"Hello Anya." Adrian said with a teasing smile. "Might I come in?" Anya giggled and stepped back from the door.

"Only if you've come to play." She flashed him an inviting grin. Anya's waist length, curly light brown hair, was pulled back from her face. Two soft curls fell down on the sides of her face. Bright greenish-blue eyes danced mischievously. Like any other vampire, they would lighten during feeding. A round, full lipped mouth was set in a teasing smile. Anya shut the door after him. Adrian smiled at her as she walked in front of him.

Wearing a thin strapped, white dress tonight, she was showing off her toned arms and shoulders. Anya was the fighter of the two. Never would you catch her running from danger. Femanim curves in her hips and bust were small, but the silky fabric emphasized them. The dress was knee-length, swaying as she walked down the hall. The hall led to a large open room, complete with fireplace and a large couch. her feet were bare, toenails and fingernails painted to match, a dark purple color.

"Sorry love, but I've a favor to ask." Adrian started. Anya turned and looked at him curiously. She sat slowly onto the couch and crossed her legs. An innocent expression was falsely painted on her face. Before he could continue, Lenora entered from the bedroom. She paused, raising a brow at Adrian. "Hello Lenora dear. You look beautiful this evening." Smiling, she walked towards them.

Lenora was the same height as her sister. Though they were twins, they were not identical. Lenora had silky, dark wavy brown hair, which fell to between her shoulder blades. it was loose this evening. Two, silver hair clips held back her long bangs on each side of her face. Light blue eyes were in the process of darkening, to their original blue-gray color. Her eyes were heavily outlined and the lids were done up in black. Her sensual lips were painted a wine red. With the way she was done up and the color of her eyes, it was apparent she'd been out feeding.

"You look as if you've been luring men into your bed again." Adrian commented. Lenora strolled up behind him. She reached around and ran her hand over his hard stomach.

"You know me too well." She cooed in his ear. Leaving him before he could enjoy her presence any longer, she joined her sister on the couch. Wearing a black leather halter-top, there really wasn't any hiding of...anything. Her pale, milky skin shone softly in the light. The top ended mid-stomach, exposing a pierced navel. Two cherries dangled from a silver stud. The leather pants she wore were dangerously low. Heels, more than four inches high, were strapped to her feet. Both her nails and toenails were painted black. "Well, what did you need." A seductive grin played on her lips. "Speak boy..."

"It's D'Artagnan." Both girls seemed sit up straighter. Adrian smiled. It would be no problem getting them to help. "He needs a little...persuasion."

"To do what?" Anya inquired. One brow was raised, giving off an interested vibe.

"Why, to act like one of us. He seems to be infatuated with the humans." Adrian explained, arms crossed over his chest. "He'll expose us all if we let him be." The twin looked at each other, smiling happily.

"You want us to tempt him..." Anya started.

"...back into the dark life?" Lenora finished for her. Adrian flashed them a toothy grin.

"Exactly."

Walking down the street, Raiyne was constantly looking over her shoulder. D'Artagnan still followed her and he would probably follow her the whole way home. Turning her attention back on what was in front of her, Raiyne blew out a breath. _"I really don't need this right now. Can't he just leave. But I don't want him to leave...do I?" _Raiyne growled. _"I don't like him, I don't like him..." _She tried repeating to herself over and over. _"Shit, who am I kidding. Just look at him. I mean...rwar. Hello! Who wouldn't want to be followed by this hunk...life's too complicated." _Looking down at the sidewalk, Raiyne continued thinking to herself. The yells of strangers and the honking of cars shattered her thoughts. Jerking her head up, she found herself stepping off the curb into a busy street. Frozen like a deer in headlight, all Raiyne could do was stare at the oncoming cars. She felt a hand wrap around her elbow. Just before she was plowed down and squashed like some cat, Raiyne was jerked back onto the sidewalk. Growling she turned on her savior, who was none other than D'Artagnan.

"Death wish?" He gave her that cocky, half smile of his. Raiyne glared daggers at him.

"Piss off..." She snapped and continued walking. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she cast a look behind her. _"How dare he use that irresistible charm on me...bastard." _Hugging the coat of his around her tighter, she now crossed the street when it was safe. Her house was only a couple blocks from her. Then she would be safe at home and her little knight in shining armor could be on his way. _"Uuugghh..." _Raiyne groaned. _"That's a glooming thought." _People rushed by them on the street. Strangers not caring what happened to others. If D'Artagnan hadn't have showed up, no one else would have even thought twice about what may have been going on in that dark alley. Raiyne wrapped her arms around her, shuddering at the thought. _"I suppose I should thank him. I mean...he did save my life. Though I could have handled it." _

"Yeah...right." D'Artagnan announced. Raiyne's head snapped up and she stopped. Looking behind her she saw him smiling.

"What?" She questioned.

"You said you could have taken care of yourself. I highly doubt that." Raiyne gaped at him. D'Artagnan took one look at her confused expression and chuckled. "Oh, I can read minds." He looked up in thought, his arms crossed across the back of his head. "Guess I didn't mention that."

"You can...WHAT!" She swung her purse at him. Easily blocking it with his fore arm, he looked at her; annoyed. "You jerk! How could you...just...violate my mind like that! Arrggghhh!" Raiyne didn't know what else to say. Snarling she turned and hurried off. D'Artagnan merely sighed and followed.

"I didn't violate your mind," he commented. "Besides, that was the first time."

"It better be the last." She growled. But when she saw the familiar building that she called home, sweet, home, her eyes lit up. "Finally." Climbing the stoop, she dug through her purse to get out her keys. When she noticed that D'Artagnan still stood behind her, she turned. "Well, I've made it home alive...so leave." The look in his eyes told her that he hadn't planned on leaving her. Sighing, Raiyne opened the door to the building. Without further invitation, D'Artagnan stepped in. "What...you..." Rolling her eyes, Raiyne tried to keep her cool. "By all means: please, come in." Climbing the stairs behind D'Artagnan, Raiyne had begun to yawn. Her eyes stung with sleep and this had been a long night. D'Artagnan waited for her at the top of the stairs. Pushing her way past him, she made for her door. Unlocking it quickly, she opened it up and stepped in. D'Artagnan was close on her heels. He walked past her as she put her purse on a hook. Raiyne found him standing in the living room, looking out the windows and onto the streets below.

"You care nothing for each other." He said suddenly. Raiyne eyed him as she went towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me."

"Humans." He said. "You are one race who cares not for each other. You go about, day after day doing the same old thing, never once thinking about your fellow brethren who die each day." Raiyne began to go through her fridge. Grabbing hold of a carton of orange juice and some left over Chinese, she stood, shutting the fridge. Walking over to the island behind her, she set down her milk. Popping the food into the microwave, she made for the cupboard to fetch a glass.

"We look after ourselves." She bit onto her lip, as she stretched upwards towards a glass. "Survival of the fittest I suppose." D'Artagnan looked over at her and Raiyne caught the hint of sadness in his eyes, before he looked away. Walking over, he leaned on the island and watched her. Raiyne poured herself a glass of milk. "I don't suppose this will help you any?" She gestured towards her glass. "A world of no." D'Artagnan reassured her though. "I've already eaten. Lucky for you." Glancing around, he took in her small apartment. "Though...do you have any pets? Cats maybe? Perhaps even a dog." The microwave beeped and Raiyne went to fetch her food. Pushing the button, the door popped open and she reached in and grabbed the paper carton.

"Everything on four legs is off limits." Raiyne stated. Without noticing, D'Artagnan was behind her, his lips close to her ear.

"What about two-legged?" He said softly. A shiver ran down Raiyne's back, but she kept her composure. Walking away, she took her glass and food to the table. Taking a large bite and staring at him, Raiyne smiled.

"Sorry hun, but I'm off duty tonight." She batted her lashes and returned to her dinner. "Besides, you couldn't afford me anyways." _"Don't fall for him, don't fall for him..." _D'Artagnan smiled. He was glad that she was starting to lighten up a bit. It's not much fun stalking someone who so uptight. He made his way towards her and sat down across from her. Staring into her eyes, he smiled that half-smile of his. Raiyne tried holding his gaze, but suddenly became very interested in her food. _"This is impossible...he's just so...so...hott." _Raiyne closed her eyes tightly as if she had a headache. _"No, stop it. You're not falling for him. Damnit!" _D'Artagnan laughed at her inner struggle. Even though she was doing a good job at hiding it, it didn't fool him. Raiyne watched him as she drank her milk. She hated that knowing grin on his face. Though it was cute... _"Stop it. Stop it!" _

"You shouldn't try so hard." D'Artagnan said. Raiyne raised a brow and stood.

"Try so hard at what?" She questioned. Walking back into the kitchen, she put her glass and silverware in the sink. Tossing the carton of food away, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"At hiding you feelings. You'll over exert yourself." He tilted her head to the side and watched her. Raiyne stuck out her tongue childishly. "Mature."

"Bite me." Raiyne's eyes widen. She had a tendency to speak before she thought. D'Artagnan stood and walk towards her. Stepping back, her back was to the island. _"Oh shit...stupid, stupid!" _Her hands found the counter top and her eyes darted about. With D'Artagnan standing in front her, her exit was blocked.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Well...what a predicament this is." As he stood in front of her, Raiyne was at a lost for words. She didn't want to be bitten did she? _"Hell yeah! Gah! Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a Q-tip." _Suddenly she felt his hands on her sides. Hoisting her up effortlessly, he sat her on the island. Her endless eyes stared down into his. He was a least six inches taller than her, and Raiyne was five-foot-five. As she stared into his eyes, they seemed inviting and flashed in the light for a moment. _"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." _Out of the corner of her eye, Raiyne saw one of his hands come up. He cupped the side of her face and leaned foreword. Her heart began to pound in her chest. _"No, no, no...wait? What am I thinking? Yes, yes, yes!" _His eyes captivated her, her brain became numb. Was this really happening. When his faces was inches away from her, Raiyne's eyes closed. She felt his other hand rest on her thigh. "You don't want this...I wouldn't curse you with this life." Raiyne opened her eyes. D'Artagnan stared at her, caressing the side of her face with his thumb. A shy smile played on his lips. "Besides," He smirked. "You're not my type anyways." Raiyne's mouth gaped open. _"Oh...that's low..."_

"You," She shoved him away. "are an ass!" He merely laughed and stepped back. Hopping off the counter Raiyne stalked off to her room. "...ass..." She looked behind her, D'Artagnan stood in the kitchen still with his back to her. _"Hmmm...it is a nice ass though...Gah! Stop it, stop it!" _She shook her head and walked into her room. Closing the door behind her, she striped down and threw on her pjs. With a sinister expression on her face, Raiyne walked to her mirror. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it cascade down her back. "What a jerk. I don't even know why I let him come in here." She growled. "...damn tease..." A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Opening the door, she found D'Artagnan standing on the other side. He casually leaned against her door jam. Raiyne felt her face grow hot as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Not till now had she thought her sleep attire to be that revealing. Her white tank clung to every curve, indent, not really hiding anything. The pants were low and until now, she hadn't realized how low. Her naval peeked out from under the hem of the shirt. When finished, D'Artagnan stared straight into her eyes. He had a pleased smile on his face.

"You sleep in that?" He questioned. Raiyne felt her blood boil, but her heart fluttered about. _"The nerve...checking me out like I'm some mannequin on display. Course...I am...WAS looking at him." _

"Yes," Raiyne said through clenched teeth. "I sleep in this. Are you staying here or something? Cause I had my extra coffin put into storage, so you're SOL." Her impatient was running slow. But deep down, she was hoping he'd stay. _"What am I thinking? I don't want a vampire hanging around all night. I happen to like the sun. But...he's just" _Raiyne shut hers eyes tightly _"...no! No, no, no." _

"Chill," he commanded. "You'll hurt yourself if you think any harder. I have a home to go to. Nice little tomb in the center of the cemetery. Needs a little Martha Stewart touch, but it has potential."

"You know, the scary thing is...I never know when you're serious." Raiyne said. D'Artagnan laughed and stood straighter. He loomed over her small frame. Raiyne looked up, helplessly caught in his gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll come see you tomorrow." He reassured her. Smiling, he turned and walked away.

"Great," Raiyne sighed. "Can't wait." When she heard the front door shut, she leaned against her wall. Sliding down to the floor, Raiyne pulled her knees up to chest. "What have I gotten myself into?" She rested her head on her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

V

The wind had started to die down. Every now and then a lost paper would blow across the empty streets. Heading towards the cemetery, D'Artagnan's mind was swarmed with thoughts of Raiyne. Her sarcasm and boldness had caught his attention. If only she'd been a vampire. But how was her being a human going to stop him from being with her. This was the New World, no longer was he going to hide. If someone caught him feeding, he would just shrug it off. Humans now a days didn't fear the creatures that go bump in the night, like they use to. People were becoming harder to scare. If anything, they'd ignore his existence all together. But this girl…D'Artagnan shook his head, trying to rid his mind of her. How could he let a small girl get to him like this? Pushing open the iron gate, he walked silently among the graves. His wandering mind left him unaware of his surroundings. When he passed a large tomb, much like the one he came out of, a shadow fell across the stone. Stopping, D'Artagnan stood straighter, waiting for whomever to appear. Hands tense at his side, he assumed for them to come from behind.

"Well, well…" A snide female voice reached his ears. A confused look crept up into his expression. That voice was so…familiar. "What have we here?" The woman walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She pulled him back against her, grinding her hips into him. Leaning in, she ran her tongue along his neck, up to his earlobe. White fangs glistened in the dying moonlight. D'Artagnan shivered and grabbed the hand around his waist. Spinning the woman around, he pushed her back to the tomb's wall and pinned her arms above her head.

"Lenora…" He whispered, surprised. A clever smile came across her face.

"Hello to you too," Lenora said in a sultry voice. D'Artagnan released her hands. He stood in front of her, a stern look on his face. Stepping towards him, Lenora put her arms around his neck. "Don't be too glad now." Uncaringly removing her hands from his neck, D'Artagnan pushed her back. Lenora's eyes flared for a moment at the rejection. "No wonder you're so grim this evening," Her words caused D'Artagnan to look at her perplexed. "They say mortals aren't much company if kept alive." Quick as lightning, D'Artagnan had her by the throat. Lenora struggled a moment but smiled in triumph. "Oh, a sore spot."

"It'd be best to know your place," He released her roughly. "Lenora." He snarled and turned away quickly. His eyes had already begun to turn to an icy color at his anger. Standing up tall, Lenora shouted after him.

"I know my place," She retorted. "But do you? You can't be with her D'Artagnan." She laughed at a sudden thought. "Mortals don't live forever." Wheeling about, D'Artagnan turned on her.

"You'll not lay a hand on her!" He stated. The teasing smile on Lenora's face made him sick.

"I could always use another toy, love." With that, she disappeared into the shadowy graveyard. D'Artagnan was left alone with is thoughts and anger. Calming himself down, he noticed the suns arrival only a few hours away. Lenora could get to Raiyne tonight, so she'd be safe.

_"What am I thinking." _His eyes darkened as he looked at the fading moon. _"Why is it I feel like this for…her." _Sighing, he walked to the crypt that held his coffin. Perhaps he could sleep off the attraction of Raiyne.

It was the early hours of the morning and already New York was coming awake. The rumbling traffic and voices from the crowed streets, seemed to float up into Raiyne's bedroom. Echoing car horns and raised voices woke Raiyne. Stirring at the unpleasant sounds, her eyes fluttered open. The open curtains let in generous amounts of glorious sunlight. Shielding her eyes, she sat up. Events of last night danced about in her head. It throbbed and Raiyne massaged her temples. Groaning, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat. "What a night. My dreams are becoming all to..." A black trench coat, lying on the floor, caught her attention. "...real." Pushing herself off the bed, she walked over and picked up the coat. Images flashed through her mind from last night. That uneasy, lovesick feeling in her stomach returned. Her alarm on her dresser began to go off. It startled Raiyne and she glanced at it. "Oh my god, I don't believe it." Raiyne exclaimed. She dashed from her bed to her dresser. "It's already six-thirty." Quickly stripping off her PJs, she slammed her fist on the alarm clock, to shut it off. "Stupid, slow ass clock." Raiyne grumbled.

Raiyne had to open the shop at seven. It'd be a miracle if she got there in time. Digging through her drawer, she pulled out some 'unmentionables' and socks. She went over to her closet to find some pants and a shirt. Grabbing a traditional pair of low, black work pants and a button-up white blouse, Raiyne ran to the bathroom. For once in her life, she was only in the shower for about five minutes. Quickly throwing on her clothes, she threw her hair into a messy ponytail, put on some make-up and left to find her shoes. Slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her keys, she was out the door.

"You met a boy?" Tara asked excitedly. Raiyne and her were working at their store, Celestial Nights. Tara sat behind the counter. Outfitted in a maroon, button-up shirt and charcoal work pants, she looked must more sophisticated than last night. Her hair was coiled up into a tight bun. In front of her, Raiyne sat on the floor. She was busy restocking the lower shelves. Celestial Nights was layout like so. When you enter there are two round tables and a long oak table to your left. Both the left wall and right wall, along with the adjacent southern walls, are lined with books. An L-shaped counter is against the back wall. As you walk to the counter there are three bookshelves to your right. The first one holds ingredients, the second is instruments and the third is more books. At the counter there are charms and incense. Raiyne stood and smoothed her pants. She gathered up the empty box on the floor and headed to the storeroom, near the back.

"Not a boy, Tara." Raiyne called over her shoulder. "You make it sound like he's twelve." Stacking the box atop many others of its kind, Raiyne spun around and left the room. Hoisting herself up gracefully, she sat on the counter. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she watched Tara. Tara was reading through one of the newer spell books. Her finger kept her place as she scribbled down notes. Raiyne's mind began to wander, as she watches the pen dance across page. Her eyes dulled and clouded as she daydreamed.

"So," Tara said. "A man then." Shaking her head, Raiyne cleared her thoughts. Tara looked at her with a sly smile on her face. Raiyne blew out a breath. She'd mentioned D'Artagnan accidentally and now there was no chance of distracting Tara from the topic.

"If you want to call him that." She commented and slid off the counter. Walking over to one of the table, she began to wipe it off.

"Really now," Tara came around from behind the counter. "Come on, Raiyne. You have to tell me." She crossed the room and stood in front of Raiyne. With pleading eyes, she tried to catch her gaze. Doing her best to ignore her, Raiyne finally gave in after making the mistake of looking Tara in the eyes. She had a gift with getting her way, by making puppy dog eyes.

"Must you meddle in my life?" Raiyne asked. Tara laughed and slid into a chair.

"Of course," Tara remarked. "Someone has to keep your life in check."

"Can't I do that?" Raiyne sat down, opposite of Tara.

"No." Tara stated flatly. "Because you'll mess it up. Without 'my' help, you'll let this mystery man go." Raiyne sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Now, who is this man that, you suggest, isn't a man?" Massaging her temples, Raiyne leaned back. _"How am I going to explain this?" _Tara leaned on the table, eager to hear what Raiyne had to say. This man sounded quite intriguing. And any man who could catch Raiyne's interests was defiantly a fine catch. Many times before had Tara hooked Raiyne up with a man. Each one ended in a swift knee to the balls and Raiyne storming out. She was a hard nut to crack. But of course, if you were left alone at a young age you would be too. Tara had to be the only family Raiyne ever knew. One thing was for sure, she was the only one Raiyne let get close to her. If this guy could really affect Raiyne like this, then damnit Tara would make sure Raiyne stayed with him. Tara just now realized that Raiyne looked a little uneasy. "Well? What's wrong hun?" "It's...a little complicated." Raiyne's eyes darted about. "This guy, D'Artagnan, he's...a...you'll think I'm nuts." Tara smiled evilly.

"I already do." Raiyne glared at her but said nothing else.

"Thanks, love you too." She growled.

"Anytime, love." Rolling her eyes, Raiyne took a deep breath.

"Well," She began again. Looking at Tara, she found her watching her intensely. "He's a vampire..." Tara's eyes began to widen and her mouth made a big 'O'. Raiyne waited for her laugh and show something that led her to believe that Tara thought her to be joking. Much to her surprise, Tara looked quite happy. She sat smiling and Raiyne raised an eyebrow. Leaning back, Raiyne just studied her. "So...you're not...surprised."

"Wow...a vampire." Tara said in a dreamy voice. "When do I meet him?" Raiyne was caught off guard and fell back. Her chair toppled at the sudden distribution of weight and collapsed backwards. Crashing to the ground, Raiyne shut her eyes tightly. Pain shot through her back and she opened her eyes, dazed. Tara was quickly out of her seat and at Raiyne's side within moments. Helping her up, concern was evident in her blue eyes. "Are you ok? Perhaps acrobatics isn't your area of expertise." Groaning, Raiyne sat up. Her head swam with pain at the sudden movement.

"Smartass. Oooh..." Blinking a few times, her headache began to ease. "You can't meet him." Tara frowned and her lip quivered. _"Oh no, not the guilt trip act." _

"Why not?"

"Because he's not some circus act on display, Tara. He's not a new toy I want to show off." She snapped, immediately sorry at her agitated response. Tara looked as if she was about to cry. _"Oh she's good." _Sighing, Raiyne pushed herself all the way up. "Oh fine, you can meet him. Just come with me after work. I have a distinct feeling he'll be back tonight." Tara jumped up and threw her arms around Raiyne's neck.

"Yay!" She squealed. "I love playing with new toys." Raiyne's eyes widened at the thought of what she had just gotten D'Artagnan into. _"So? He deserved it." _She thought bitterly. The two of them spent the rest of the day, selling a few items to customers. Business was slow but profitable enough for them to support themselves. Either way, Raiyne's mind wasn't focused on the doings in the store.


End file.
